The Perfect Life
by luvfuruba2death
Summary: The final installment of the "Perfect" series, we see how the Sohma's finally break the curse. With a banquet, a wild goose chase, and an underground society in the Sohma's non-existant basement, trust me, this is one you don't want to miss!
1. The Invite

* * *

OMG!!! It's the final story in my "Perfect" series!!! I'm so excited about this one and I hope you are too. This one is a little short and I apologize, but trust me! Chapter four will definitely make up for it! So, enjoy the first chapter of The "Perfect" Life and please, please R&R!!!

Chapter 1

"I can't believe the banquet's only a week away already" Shigure said as they were sitting at the table, eating supper.

"Who cares?" Yuki replied.

"Big deal" Kyo added sarcastically.

"So, who's dancing this year?" Tohru asked, trying to lighten the mood (and genuinely interested).

"Yuki and Haru" Shigure answered, "It should be beautiful! Just like last time-"

Yuki interrupted with the death stare, "_No one_ wants to hear about that"

"I wish I were able to see that" Tohru said.

"Yeah" Kyo agreed, "Seeing that dumb rat and stupid cow dance is the _only_ reason I'd _want_ to go back for New Year's."

"You can't tell me that you're not going home for New Year's" Shigure complained.

"Why not?" they asked together.

"Well, you _both_ skipped last year and Yuki, you _have_ to dance with Haru and-"

"Fine, I'll go" Yuki said.

"Wonderful" Shigure replied.

"You didn't let me finish. I'll go…if _he _goes" he said, gesturing to Kyo.

"Oh, you must come Kyo. We'll have a wonderful banquet this year" Shigure pleads.

"It's not like I can go to the banquet anyway" Kyo replied.

"Oh…right" Shigure hung his head.

"I still don't understand why Kyo's not allowed to go to the banquet" Tohru interjected.

"Don't worry about it" Kyo said, "I don't _want _to go. Besides, while they're at the banquet, I'll come back here so you don't have to spend _all_ of New Year's alone"

"That's so sweet, Kyo" Tohru replied.

"I think I'm going to gag" Yuki mumbled.

"So, does this mean you're both going to the main house for New Year's?" Shigure fished.

"I guess" they replied in unison.

………………………………………………………………..

_I really wish there was a way for Yuki and Kyo to get to know each other better_, Tohru thought as she was lying in bed, _Maybe Kyo would be able to go to the banquet if Yuki invited him_, and her mind flashed back to her alternate reality where Yuki and Kyo actually like each other.

She got out of bed and walked across the hall to Yuki's room. She knocked on the door. Yuki answered it and was surprised to see Tohru standing there.

"Tohru?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Of course. Come in" he replied as she walked in and he shut the door behind them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I have a favor to ask"

"What is it?" Yuki asked, terribly confused.

"Um…could you…invite Kyo to the banquet? I think he really wants to go and I know he's not allowed to, but I thought if the rat invited him, maybe he could" Tohru rambled.

"Tohru, I'm not really sure it works that way"

"I know it's a long-shot, but could you try? Please" she pleaded while turning on the puppy-dog look.

"I really don't think he'll accept" he said, trying to stay strong.

"Please" she continued with the puppy-dog face.

Finally, he gave in, "Fine, alright, I'll ask him"

"Yay!" Tohru exclaimed, "Thank you so much Yuki! I really appreciate it! Good-night!" and she left before he could change his mind.

………………………………………………………..

Kyo heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he called.

"It's me" he heard Tohru's voice from the other side of the door.

"Tohru? What are you doing here?" Kyo asked when he opened the door. He gestured for her to come in.

"I just wanted to say good-night" she told him.

He could tell something was up, and assuming the worst, he pulled her into a hug, pulled her face up to look at his, and kissed her. They held their embrace for a little longer (because it still didn't seem real) before Tohru pulled herself away to go to bed.

"Good-night, Kyo" she said as she walked out the door.

"'Night"

……………………………………………………….

The next morning, Kyo got another knock on his door. Tohru pressed her ear to the door, hoping it was what she though it was.

Kyo opened his door, "Yuki?" he asked, puzzled.

"I'm here to invite you to the banquet" Yuki told him and walked away.

I told you it was short. Anyway, that part where Tohru goes to say good-night to Kyo is mainly for my enjoyment (I was bored). It has no correlation to the plot at all! I LOVE getting feedback on my stories, so PLEASE tell me what you think!!!


	2. The Cave In

Chapter two!!! I'm just so excited to get to the long, chaotic chapter that I'm just trying to fly through the others. But I will still put my best effort forward! Anyway, enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Two

"I'm inviting you to the banquet."

Kyo yelled, "What?" as Yuki began walking away and Tohru ran out to stop him before he got too far, and pushed him back to stand before Kyo.

Yuki looked at Tohru, then back to Kyo and said, "She _made _me do it! _Look_ at her face!" They both saw Tohru's puppy-dog face. "How can I resist _that_? Please just say you'll come so she'll stop" Yuki pleaded.

Kyo looked at her again, then said, "I can't."

"Well, I tried" and Yuki left.

"Why not? This could be good for you two!" Tohru said.

"The cat's not allowed at the banquet."

"But you could _change_ that" she pleaded.

"How do you know?" he asked, incredulously.

"You could at least try…please" she resumed her puppy-dog face.

"No" he simply stated.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Tohru wasn't giving up so easily. She followed Kyo everywhere, all the while giving him that look. She only ceased during chores and to sleep. She even waited outside the bathroom, not giving up until he accepted. Shigure and Yuki were amazed at his resistance.

"Why doesn't he just say yes already?" Yuki asked.

"He has too much pride for that" Shigure responded.

"He knows she won't stop. This_ insane_ idea is stuck in her head."

"She _is _determined, isn't she?" he asked as they watched it continue.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"I don't want you to be alone for New Year's!"

"I'll be fine!" Tohru responded to Kyo's extremely lame excuse.

"Why are you pushing this?" he asked.

"I just don't want yours and Yuki's relationship to be so strained" she replied.

"But that's just the way it is."

"But it doesn't have to be" she responded quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"I have to go make dinner" she said, "This isn't over."

_At least she's stopped for now_, Kyo thought, _I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. I can't bear to see her like that, but there's no __way__ I can show my face at that banquet._

……………………………………………………………………………..

"So how's the convincing going?" Shigure asked Tohru as she started making supper.

"Not well. I don't think I'm getting through to him" she replied, clearly worried.

"You are, trust me. Just keep it up and I'm sure he'll crack soon" Shigure reassured her.

"You think so?" Tohru asked, cheering up.

"Tohru, that look of yours is absolutely devastating. You'd have to be made of stone to resist for too long."

"It's been six days" she was down-cast again.

"Oh…" Shigure paused, "I'm sure he'll come around" and with that he walked away.

_I hope so_, she thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why don't you just say you'll go to the banquet already?" Yuki yelled, bursting into Kyo's room.

"Geez, don't you knock?" Kyo retorted.

"Not when you act like this!" he said.

"Why do you even care?" Kyo asked.

"I don't!" he said, "But _she_ does!"

Kyo's expression softened.

"Listen, you don't even have to _really_ go to the banquet" Yuki told him.

"What do you mean?" Kyo was confused.

"Stupid cat…tell her you'll go, then just don't come home during the banquet."

Kyo was considering this new option. _It would make her happy…and she'd stop giving me that look all the time_, he thought.

"Do what you want. But I can't take her begging much longer. She's better than that" Yuki said and left.

………………………………………………………………………………

After dinner, Tohru began the begging once more. Yuki's words entered Kyo's thoughts, _tell her you'll go, then just don't come home during the banquet_. The longer it continued and the more he thought about it, the better this option sounded. It was getting late and her face became more unbearable the more he saw it. "Don't you get tired of following me around?" he asked.

"I can keep it up longer if I have to" she was determined.

"The banquet's tomorrow" he said.

"I know" she replied shortly.

"You've been around Kagura too much" he mumbled.

She smiled. He weakened.

"Fine" he said, "If it'll make you happy…I'll go."

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

"But I'm only doing this for you. I make no promises about _him_" he said.

"I understand! Kyo, you have _no_ idea how happy this makes me!" she hugged him and went to bed before he could reconsider, "'Night, Kyo."

"'Night."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

I know! This one's short too…hopefully, the next one will be longer. I love the "You've been around Kagura too much" line, and I had _so_ much fun imagining Tohru following Kyo around with the puppy-dog look! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it. And don't forget to review!


	3. The Entrance

This chapter has one of my favorite parts! *Kick* (You'll figure it out…) I really just want to get to chapter four…so do my friends…so please, leave your feedback and I'll start on the next chapter!

……………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 3

The next morning, they were all preparing to go to the banquet.

"What?"

"I said 'I'm coming with you to the main house'" Tohru replied, "How else can I make sure you actually go to the banquet?"

_I can't believe this_ Kyo thought as he shot Yuki an evil glare. Yuki just shrugged and carried on. "But what are you going to do all weekend? Just sit outside? It's freezing" Kyo said, ineffectively trying to dissuade her.

"I'll just walk there with you, make sure you go in, and them walk back home. I'll be fine" she replied.

_I guess I don't have much of a choice, huh? _he thought.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" Shigure asked, bounding down the stairs.

"Uh-huh" Tohru responded.

"Tohru! You're going to see us off? How thoughtful! Well, c'mon, let's go" and he walked out the door.

Kyo started walking, then froze before getting to the door with a look of terror on his face. Tohru stopped beside him, concerned. A few seconds later, Yuki had grown impatient, and kicked Kyo square in the back, forcing him to exit and land face down in the grass. (In case you didn't get it, _this_ is my favorite part of this chapter) Yuki calmly followed and Tohru was the last one out the door.

Kyo quickly recovered. "What was _that _for, you damn rat?!?!"

"Well, if you had just kept moving, there wouldn't have been a problem, would there?" he replied.

"I can't believe you! Why I oughta-"

The sound of Tohru clearing her throat stopped Kyo's fist mid-punch.

"Thank you, Tohru, but I'm sure it wouldn't have taken much effort on my part to knock him out" Yuki said.

"Oh yeah?" Kyo was fired up again.

"STOP!" Tohru yelled. They both turned to look at her and Kyo, looking ashamed, walked on. "I wish you two wouldn't fight so much" Tohru said and her and Yuki followed Kyo.

They continued walking in silence until Shigure's tuneless singing got on their nerves. "Will you cut that out?" Yuki asked while giving Shigure the death stare.

"Cut what out?" he asked innocently.

"Your insufferable singing" Yuki replied.

"Tohru, you like my singing, don't you? Tell these two to cut it out, please?"

"Don't drag Tohru into this" Kyo interjected.

"For once, I agree with the stupid cat" Yuki consented.

_I guess they're just looking for a fight today. At least they're on the same side this time_ Tohru thought.

"What did you just call me?" Kyo shouted.

_Oh dear_ Tohru had lost hope.

"What? Now you're deaf too?" Yuki asked, "Then I'll just say it louder, STUPID CAT!"

_No sense in trying to stop them, I guess._ Tohru thought and let them continue arguing all the way up to the main house, through the front gate, and up to the entrance to the banquet where, once again, Kyo was frozen in terror. No where near as patient as before, Yuki once again kicked Kyo in the back, sending him off to face-plant in the room. Everyone turned to look at him. The room was filled with whisperings such as "What is _he _doing here?" and "Is this the Twilight Zone?" Yuki and Shigure were inside by now, making the usual rounds.

Shigure approached Hatori and Ayame where Hatori asked, "You _know_ the cat isn't allowed at the banquet, so why is _Kyo _here?"

"Don't ask me" Shigure replied, "It was Tohru's idea."

Haru asked Yuki the same question and gave the same reply. They were all dumb-founded. All except Kagura, that is, who was about to burst into tears.

"Kyo! I can't believe you came!" she exclaimed starting to run towards him, "Why didn't you tell me?!?!?" and she started pounding on him as usual.

Seeing things were going okay, Tohru started heading home when she realized something. _I don't know how to get out of here._

Inside, things started settling down but Akito was still frozen, shocked that Kyo showed up. _It's all over now. It's all over _was the only thing running through his mind.

………………………………………………………………………………

OMG! Are you kidding me?!?! It's shorter than the last two!?!?!?! AUGH!!!!!....Okay, freak out over…The next chapter will definitely make up for length…and total insanity…It may take awhile, I don't know…Either it'll be so long, it'll take me forever to get it all down or I'll be so excited about this one that I'll get it done in no time…Anyway, please R&R!


	4. The Search

Okay, so here's the long chapter of insanity that I promised. This is actually a peek inside my friend, SkyMasterson's brain. I may have mentioned her before but anyway…

SM: This is what it's like inside my brain.

L: Yeah…Wait, what are you doing in my brain? Get out!

SM: I don't wanna!

L: *Glance* Okay…

SM: …Nah! *Skips away singing "That's Amore" in a man's voice*

L: Well, that was strange…I'm scared…Anyway, enjoy the story!

SM: I LOVE YOU!!!

…………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 4

Akito quickly recovered and tried to act like nothing was wrong and that Kyo showing up was just a "pleasant" surprise.

Not too much later, Momiji notices Tohru sitting outside and goes to see what she's doing. "Hi Tohru!"

"Oh, hello Momiji" she replied, pleasantly.

"What are you doing out here? Tohru, did you get lost?" he asked.

"No, of course not!" she tried to say, but then said, "Yes."

"Well, that's okay! I'll go get you some food!" and he bounded back inside.

Hatori noticed Momiji rushing toward the food table from outside and spied Tohru. He went outside to see what was wrong.

"Tohru? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to walk with the others here, but then I forgot my way home" she said, looking ashamed.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to disturb anyone" she replied.

"C'mon, I'll drive you home" he offered.

"No, I don't want to give you any trouble" she said, "Besides, won't Akito be angry if you leave?"

"Somehow, I don't seem to care what he thinks" Hatori replied, puzzled. And they walked to the car and headed toward Shigure's house.

…………………………………………………

Soon after, Momiji comes back outside with a plate of food for Tohru.

"Tohru! Tohru, where'd you go?" he yelled, then noticed a hair ribbon by the frozen over lake that had a rather large hole in it. "Oh no! She fell through the ice!" Momiji began panicking and threw himself into the lake.

……………………………………………………

Inside, they noticed a racket coming from outside and turned just in time to see Momiji jump into the frozen lake. Almost everyone ran outside to see what was going on.

When they reached the lake, the dragged Momiji ashore and asked him what he was doing.

"I went inside to get Tohru some food because she was sitting here because she forgot her way back home…"

_Of course_, Yuki and Kyo thought at the same time.

"But when I came back out here, she was gone and I found a hair-ribbon by the lake. I thought that maybe she had fallen in or something!" he finished.

Shigure and Ayame looked around and noticed that Hatori was missing too. "Oh no! We can't find Tori either!" they exclaimed and sprang into action to find their "lost" friend.

While Shigure and Ayame were searching for Hatori, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Ritsu, Kagura, Kisa, and Haru began searching for Tohru. Akito wouldn't allow Kureno to leave his side and had a death-grip on his arm.

"You're not going anywhere! You can't leave me too!" he yelled.

And Hiro and Rin were just bored and sitting at a table, drinking tea.

……………………………………………………..

Yuki and Kyo were, of course, being as thorough and logical as they could while trying not to kill each other, all in an attempt to find Tohru.

"Why did you let her come along, you stupid cat? You might have known she'd get herself lost!" Yuki yelled while running and combing the property.

"How did you suggest I try to stop her? Why didn't you say anything, damn rat?" Kyo screamed back.

The bickering continued the whole time they were searching the property with Kagura following close behind because she wanted to be near Kyo in "his time of need." But eventually she fell behind and ducked inside to get some water and was appalled at what she saw.

"Rin! You're just sitting there, drinking tea? My Kyo is experiencing a crisis situation and all you can do is…" and there she collapsed from dehydration.

"At least she's quiet now" Rin said and took a sip of her tea.

………………………………………………………..

Momiji had jumped back in the lake, convinced that she had fallen in and periodically came up for air. He was freezing, but he had to find Tohru.

Nearby, Ritsu was running around in circles in the snow apologizing for the sin he did not commit.

"Oh, cruel world, kill me now! I'm sorry for losing Tohru! I don't know what could have possibly happened! I apologize! I apologize a million times! I'M SO SORRY!!!"

…………………………………………………..

Kisa, extremely concerned about Tohru, was trying very hard to find her. Only, she was looking in all the wrong places. She was roaming the shelves of the main house, looking in tea-pots and vases, and all these tiny containers desperately searching for her friend. Haru was close behind her helping her search because A) he was bored, and B) he loves Kisa. So they continued like this for a very long time.

"I can't find her anywhere" Kisa said, tears in her eyes.

"It's okay" Haru comforted her, "Let's keep looking. I'm sure she's fine" and they continued looking in tea-pots, etc.

……………………………………………….

Shigure and Ayame, in a frenzied panic, began tunneling under the house in an attempt to find their beloved Hatori. They came a little too close to the surface and bumped their heads on the wooden floor of the banquet hall. Rin and Hiro could feel them under their feet and silently agreed to stomp the floor above their heads at the same time.

"OW!" Shigure and Ayame yelled in unison.

"At least it's entertaining" Rin commented as they continued looking out the window at the chaos occurring outside.

Suddenly, Shigure and Ayame fell through a thin spot in where they were tunneling…

When they came to, they were surrounded by strange people in dark robes.

"Who dares disturb the Secret Underground Society of the Chosen One?" a hooded man asked.

As they were brushing themselves off, Shigure replied, "Um, my name's Shigure and this is Ayame and we're…"

He was interrupted by Ayame tapping his shoulder and pointing at the Society's 50-foot tall statue that they kept in the non-existent basement of the Sohma house.

"Is that…" Shigure began.

"He's the Chosen One" the hooded man replied, "He's the reason we're all here. We are worshippers of the One Who Can Transform Himself into a Dragon."

"You worship Hatori?" Shigure asked.

"You know the Chosen One?" the man asked, excitedly.

"Of course! He's our best friend" Shigure replied, "Right Aaya?"

Ayame was still flabbergasted. Shigure nudged him, "Right Aaya?"

"Those outfits…" he said, "They're absolutely…hideous!"

The robed Society let out a chorus of gasps. "This is the official dress of the SUSCO" the head man said, "You dare mock our sacred robes?"

"No, no, of course not! He's a designer, so he's a little eccentric about clothes, but he doesn't mean it!" Shigure pleaded, "Right Aaya?"

"But…"

"Right, Aaya?" Shigure growled.

"Right, I'm sorry" Ayame pouted.

…………………………………………………………….

Momiji was becoming too cold to stay in the water any longer, so he emerged and went to wrap himself in a blanket and huddle under a kotatsu with Ritsu, who collapsed from the cold temperatures. Apparently, all the running in circles didn't help keep his body warm. Kagura woke up to the sight of Hiro and Rin still drinking tea and Momiji and Ritsu sleeping under the kotatsu.

"I can't believe this! No one cares about my poor Kyo…" she fell again, but this time it was because Hiro tripped her.

"Her voice was getting on my nerves" he explained.

……………………………………………………………………..

In the non-existent basement of the Sohma house, Shigure and Ayame were getting the star treatment as best friends of the Chosen One.

"Ah, this is the life. Am I right, Aaya?" Shigure asked as they were being carried around and getting a tour of the Society's meeting place.

"I guess…but I still wish they'd let me do something about those outfits. I mean, robes? C'mon" Ayame began ranting.

"Aaya, be quiet! We don't want to upset them! We'll be kicked out and this place is so awesome!" Shigure pleaded.

"I don't care. We're supposed to be finding Hatori anyway" Ayame said.

"Oh yeah… Oh well! I'm sure Tori can take care of himself! This is much more fun anyway!" Shigure exclaimed.

Later in the tour, they came upon a whole mess of 50-foot tall statues of Hatori. Ayame, wanting to get back to searching for him, "accidentally" knocked one over, causing a domino-effect which broke all the statues into millions of pieces.

"You…you destroyed the Chosen One!" the head Society member exclaimed, "Get out NOW!"

Everyone dropped Shigure and Ayame and then flung them all the way through the layers of dirt and up and out of the floor of the banquet hall. They landed on the floor very much in pain.

"I'm glad there was a happy ending" Rin said then went back to her tea.

………………………………………………………….

Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, and Haru all returned shortly after very discouraged at not finding Tohru _or_ Hatori. Shigure and Ayame picked themselves back up and noticed that everyone had returned from their search. And no one noticed that they hadn't transformed despite the enormous amount of stress placed on their bodies…

"Did you find anyone?" Shigure asked.

"What are you talking about Shigure?"

"TORI!" Ayame exclaimed and glomped Hatori.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yeah…so that's the insanity from SkyMasterson and interpreted by me into this crazy chapter that has absolutely nothing to do with the plot, but was really fun to write! So…one more chapter!!! Please review!


	5. The End

Finally, my saga is complete! I promise, we're back to the main plot now…and Skymasterson had little to do with this chapter, sadly…So here's the conclusion of The "Perfect" Series!

……………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 5

"Ayame, get off of me" Hatori commanded.

Ayame did what he was told, "Sorry, I'm just so happy you're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Well, you see…" Shigure stepped forward, "Momiji found one of Tohru's hair ribbons by the lake and then we noticed that both you and her were missing." Momiji nodded.

"Well, she must have dropped it before I gave her a ride home" Hatori explained.

"Oh" everyone rang out at once.

"So she's okay?" Kyo asked anxiously.

"Yes, she's back at the house right now" Hatori replied.

"Well, I've had enough of this. I'm going home" Kyo said.

"I'll join you" Yuki consented.

At that moment, Akito burst out of the door with Kureno in tow. "You can't leave! I won't allow it! You must stay!" he yelled.

Yuki and Kyo just turned and left. Haru, wanting to be with Yuki, scooped Kisa into his arms and said, "Let's go see Tohru." Hiro and Rin followed close behind.

"Yeah, let's go celebrate with Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed and went after the others.

"Well, I guess my bonding time with Yuki has been moved to a new location" Ayame said and ran after the others shouting, "Wait for me!"

"I apologize for being so spineless that I can't do anything of my own will!!! I wish I was more like Aaya!!!" Ritsu shouted and bolted after the others, apologizing.

Shigure, Hatori, and Kureno were the only ones left next to Akito. Shigure said, "Let's go see what Tohru's making for dinner, shall we?"

"Yes, I could go for some of her home cooking" Hatori replied.

They started to walk away, and then Shigure turned to look back at Akito. "You can join us, if you like" he said.

"Never" Akito replied.

"Suit yourself, then" and he continued on his way, leaving Akito alone with Kureno.

Kyo and Yuki were the first to arrive back at the house. "Tohru, we're home" Kyo yelled.

Tohru came to greet them and said, "You're back early. Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine" Yuki said and continued to his room.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" she asked.

Just then, Haru walked in with Kisa, Hiro, and Rin. "Is Yuki in his room?" he asked.

"Who invited you?" Kyo retorted as everyone else came filing in.

"Hello, Tohru" Shigure said, "What's for dinner?"

They'd all finished eating and were enjoying themselves talking, playing games, and just finally being free of the curse they'd been under for so long.

Seeing that everything was under control, Tohru snuck away and climbed up to the roof. "I thought I'd find you here" she said.

Kyo turned and said, "Yeah, all that commotion down there was getting to me. I just needed a little time away from everyone."

"Oh" Tohru said downheartedly, "I can leave if you want."

"No, no, you can stay" he said, "I _want_ you to stay."

She smiled and went to sit next to him. The sun was beginning to rise above the horizon. "It's time to make a wish!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I already have mine" Kyo said. She turned to look at him, confused, and he leaned in and kissed her and they greeted the New Year together.

………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, downstairs, Momiji asked, "Hey, where's Kagura?"

"What happened?" Kagura said to herself as she rose and rubbed the bump on her head. "Where is everybody?" The place was deserted and there was no sign of anyone, anywhere. "How could you just abandon me like this?" she asked. "KYO!!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hehe…I love that ending…Wow, this series took a long time to finish, but I'm finally done! Yay! *Sings "I'm finished, I'm finished, I'm finished, Whoo!"* Please review!


End file.
